Elven Story
by Sargamos
Summary: Steve Han, a Mabinogi freak, is sent into the world of Mabinogi with the six other Heroes of Erinn
1. Journal 1 : Friday

**I'm sorry for it starting like this. It goes into Mabinogi at Journal 5. Please stay with me '_';**

Journal #1: Friday

House/temple/whatever

"It was quite a normal night, not much different from this one. Still, it changed my life completely."

"But why us? We're just normal kids, aren't we?"

"You can go through a teleporter, can't you?"

"Shuka, stop interrupting. Steve, continue."

"Well just pointing out the obvious."

"Just shut up!"

It was my sister's birthday. It all felt like a night of life, and death I guess. Some people just don't understand the phrase, "Don't drink and drive." Some stupid drunkard bashed into our tree in the night and crushed my two sisters', by brother's, and my parents' room, but left me alive. I guess the mastermind behind all of this thought I was too important of a character. When I woke up, I saw this ruined tree, our tree house destroyed. I went over to each of my family member's room, looking for a pulse or any sign of life. When I was done, I went back to my parents' room full of sorrow and sadness. I saw a slip of paper under their mattress. "It's not like they would care if I see it anymore, would they? They're dead." I thought to myself. I pulled out the piece of paper, and saw a map on that piece of paper. I followed the map with my cat (she was smart and slept on my bed) and found a door with a star on it. "In a fence?" I wondered. "What could this be? More things to do with travelers?" I found a path and followed it to, "Japan? How is that possible? But that's Mount Fuji…" I climbed the steps to that home/temple/whatever and went in. I found a green sheet (I couldn't have missed it. it was taped onto a yellow/white surface) that said, "The summoned elf shall bring the other four of the seven heroes of Erin." "Would that be me?" I wondered. "I do have pretty pointy ears and a thing for accuracy with bows. I wonder who the other three are…" I went to school, thinking that the other three would be there. I tried to hide my sorrow, for if people started asking me what was wrong, I would start to forget my mission there. Whenever I saw you guys, I saw you in transformed form, but I could still recognize you guys as you. Luckily it was a Friday, so you guys had the next day off, so I asked if you guys could come over. And following what you guys said, your parents didn't pick you guys up, and when you called them, they didn't know you. That was my final clue that you guys were the chosen four, so I took you guys to this house/temple/whatever.

"That was a strange story," said Shuka, "but not weird enough."

"I believe it," said Kaylin, "It all fits together perfectly."

"Still, I can't believe I'm in Japan," said Angie.

"So how does this all work?" asked Amalie, "And who is the mastermind behind all of this?"

"I still don't understand it either," said Steve, "but I'm just living with it because I don't know what else to do or where else to go."

"Well I do like Japan…" said Shuka

"Get serious, I like Japan too but we need to figure this out. What could be so wrong with this 'Erin' place? How are we supposed to help them?" asked Amalie.

"If my knowledge proves me right, 'Erin' is the world in Mabinogi," I said

"Steve, that could be the most important part to this puzzle. And if we can teleport from Sacramento to Honshu, then I think we can go to a virtual world," says Kaylin.

"Well, you guys can go pick your rooms if you haven't. Mine's 05 if you need me."

I went up to my room and reflected on my day, and started to think about what to do, when I heard knocking on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Kaylin."

"What's wrong?"

"What should I make for dinner?"

Dinner! I had totally forgotten about dinner! How could I forget about dinner! But, then again, I couldn't cook…

"Can you cook?"

"I usually cook at my old house, so I think I can."

"Well, make whatever you want. Just ask the others if they are allergic to something."

"Okay…"

So that's where I'm writing right know. I fell like this is going to be my only connection to reality pretty soon. I hope this "adventure" thing goes better than I think it will.


	2. Journal 2 : Saturday

Journal #2: Saturday

House

I feel like a boss. I guarded the house (That's what we're calling it) with a semi-broken bow against a pack of foxes, found a four leaf clover, and I think I learned how we're going to go to Erin. But I guess I should start in at the beginning. I hope I remember everything…

I woke up in the morning with a crash.

I walked downstairs to see Kaylin cleaning up a broken bowl with her hands.

"I'm so sorry! I was washing yesterday night's dishes and dropped one of the bowls! I'm so sorry!"

"Kaylin, you know there's a broom behind you, right?"

"Oh…"

'What am I going to do with you…'

"You need some help?"

"No, I think I'm fine, thank you."

'What a way to start a Saturday,' I thought to myself as I poured myself some cereal.

Once Kaylin was done, she came over next to me and poured herself some cereal.

"So how do you think of this 'save Erin' thing, Kaylin?" I asked.

"It seems impossible, but everything I've seen since yesterday seemed impossible, so I don't know if this is all a dream or not."

"I guess you had a pretty good life before you came here."

"It was good as an exchange student, but I could think up of many ways it could be better."

I guess I should describe the characters…

Kaylin is a brunette that is of average size with hair going a little below the shoulders and never seems to be serious enough. All in all, she would be a good wife, but she would never think of fighting, so you would have to protect her yourself. A hard job, if I may add.

"Well, I'll be on the roof if you need me," I said as I finished my cereal.

What I found hanging above the doorway/hole to the roof was, 'a bow? And arrows? Why would these be here? I guess I can try them out. It's not like any of the others know how to use them…'

I plucked the bow and arrows off their strings and ran a few laps around the roof with them. I tried to get into a shooting position. It felt great. It felt so great I saw a fox.

Wait a second…

A fox?

When I turned around I saw not only one, but a dozen foxes. 'So that's why there were bow and arrows. Probably sent by the mastermind behind this whole 'save Erin' thing.' They all seemed to be in a defensive stance, except for one. 'I wonder…'

I shot not one, but two arrows at the fox in one shot and killed it. The second one charged at me and I had to bat it away with my wooden bow off the roof. Splinters shot off. 'That means that if I hit them to much with it then the bow brakes…' While this all took place, the other ten circled around me. I shot at one of the foxes and it was hurt, but wasn't phased. It tackled me while I was reloading and hit me three times in succession. I batted away the fox that tackled me and shot at it again. It died and dropped a wooden sword. 'It'll be better to hit them with a sword than a bow…' I thought to myself as I picked up the wooden sword. It felt like it was molded to my hands as I swung at the fox right next to me, three times in succession. With a final growl, it died. I impaled the next fox and pushed it off the edge of the roof and my sword by pushing on it with my foot. 'It seems like if I do that while they are in that defensive stance, I will not only be able to penetrate their defense, but deal massive damage, too. And only five left…'

The last foxes started to get smart and all tackled me all at the same time.

We all fell off the edge of the roof.

There was no time to kill the others in mid air. There's also the possibility that they will die on the fall. I strangle the fox closest to me and put it under me as a softer place to land than the ground. When I hit the ground, I heard a splash.

'A splash means water.

The only water I could have land on… was the women's bath.

With Angie and Amalie in it.

Bull…

'Now, to swim away like nothing happened, or tell the truth?

I choose to tell them the truth. It was a stupid mistake.'

"What are you doing here?" asked Amalie, sounding furiously yet embarrassed at the same time. Is that even possible?

"How did you fall out of the sky?..." asked Angie, wondering if this was all a worthy joke made by Shuka and ignoring the fact that I was in the bath while she is in it, too.

"I went onto the roof. Found bow and arrows," said Steve,"Killed three foxes. Killed another and it dropped a sword. I killed another with the sword. The last five tackled me off the roof. I la-"

"So you still have your sword with you?" asked Amalie, almost like she was about to kill me.

"Ye-"

"Get it out of here!" yelled Amalie as she anime punched me into a wall. 'Defiantly a warrior,' I thought to myself before I passed out.

When I got back to the world of Earth, the only person with me in my room was Shuka. 'Why am I not surprised?' I thought to myself, 'And he's going to ask-'

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

'How did I know…'

Without answering, I walked out and to a clover patch near the entrance to the house and saw one that almost seemed to bulge. Wait a second… It did bulge… Because of an extra leaf!

'I guess life is really like a roller coaster; It goes up, and right when you think it can't go up any higher, You drop down at a speed too fast to comprehend.' I thought to myself as I walked over to the clover, and thought, 'What could I wish for?' so I left it. We ate dinner (made by Kaylin- dur) and went up to my room. I opened the window (I chose one of the few that pointed straight at Mount Fuji) and thought, 'The only reason it would be put in Japan is so that we could enter Japan, right?' I look down at where Mount Fuji touched the ground and saw a gate in the fence… with a star on it.

I looked to my right (it's not like looking left would do any good) and saw a gate in the fence.

With a- you guessed it… a horse in front of it. A stone horse, at that, because that's not weird…

I just saw that. It doesn't seem very conspicuous right after an attack of foxes. Not at all…

I kept by bow, arrows, and sword (even though Amalie told me not too. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to use one tomorrow and be glad I kept it) and going to see about what happens what I open the OTHER gate with a star on it. I hope it goes to Japan. That would be very cool

Well, now it's time to sign off. Sigh, how the roller of my life goes…


	3. Journal 3 : Sunday

Journal #3: Sunday

Japan

Yes, it says that I'm in Japan. Honshu, to be exact. And no, the house is not in Japan, but a crossway of two (possibly three) teleporters with the scenery of Japan outside its borders and with native plants of Japan inside it. How did my day start? I woke up at six, went to check the OTHER gate (we're calling it gate #2) which went to Japan and confirmed it, came back, ate breakfast (once again, made by Kaylin. How she does it every day, I don't know), told everyone about gate #2, nearly got trampled as the others tried to get out, Then came to Honshu, not too far from Mount Fuji. Well, at least it looks like it's not that far from Mound Fuji…

We came out in the outskirts of a shopping center. We shopped around for mostly the whole day, went to some sushi restaurant to eat lunch (Shuka chose where because he said he has been here before and the sushi was great), ate onigiri for dinner, then stayed in an inn. Girls on one room, guys in the other (dur). I'm writing this actually on Monday at 2:00 AM. My dream was simple. At least, to me it was simple. I was on some kind of platform with the sign of Mabinogi on the bottom with tons over tons to the tons power of owls, but they were only brown and white. But that wasn't what made it important. Who I saw was none other than Nao, the keeper of the Soul Stream. What she said I can't remember exactly what it sounded like, but it was something like this: "The chosen five shall be split, but find the final pieces to the story. Each shall encounter their own difficulties, each shall gain, each shall lose, each shall be united in the battle of the Shadow Realm. Now, go forth and live what the world of Erin needs, a group of heroes that shall not battle for their own self accomplishment, but for the weak and young, and renew the meaning of life to its finest." Then I woke up needing to go to the bathroom. Basically, your average fortune-teller talk. I feel like that's going to affect this story somehow, and it won't be all at once. Who could the last people be?


	4. Journal 4 : Monday

Journal #4: Monday

Filia

I woke up at six (wasn't easy!) with my dream still stuck in my head. I went outside to get some fresh air, but guess what happens? The whole sign of the inn falls on me. Luckily, I side-stepped and fell in an empty stop. Good for me, I was still alive. Bad for me, I almost died. I knew that sooner or later, we were going to Erin, so I decided to get a few swords, bows, and arrows. I came back and woke everyone up. Luckily, I had a sword, so I hit the girls' door pretty hard and it rang like an alarm clock. Easy as pie, even though pie isn't easy…

Shuka was a whole new challenge. I whacked his head with my sword. No effect, two swords, three swords, four swords. He still wasn't awake. I kicked him off his futon/thing/mattress/whatever. No effect. Angie pokes him, he jumps out of bed like he was faking it the whole time (I wouldn't be surprised if he was...

I took them all to a good, empty spot next to the inn and saw something interestingthat I never would have thought of thinking of lokking at before. Amalie and Kaylin had pointy ears. Like me.

Like an elf.

Black haired elves usually bring bad things to the world of Erin.

Amalie has black hair.

My group member is the harbinger of death for Erin.

Well, maybe that will change when we get to Erin. My hair turns orange when I go to Erin. Maybe the same will go with her.

Anyways, I gave Amalie and Kaylin a bow and arrows (elves are magnificent with bows, crossbows, and magic) and Shuka and Angie a sword (humans are all-rounded). I went through an hour of hard work and criticism, took a break, then switched their weapons and practiced for another hour.

Actually, I only did the criticism part, but still.

Shuka was god at dual-wielding swords, but sucked at using a single one. Then again he is a 2nd degree black belt…

Amalie was good at the bow, but I could tell that there was a gate that was locking in her complete power, so I'm going to test her with a crossbow tomorrow. When she was given a sword, the same thing happened. I gave her another sword to dual-wield, but she got worse. My only hope is that she is best at a claymore. Oh, how expensive that's going to be…

Kaylin wasn't really good at anything, so my only hope is that she can be honed in alchemy and magic

Angie started like she was fighting like she was using a blunt, but then I corrected her. My guess is that she is going to use a blunt (a-herp-da-derp) and magic or alchemy.

Right when I was getting back the bows back and swords back so that I could return them, the teleporter back to the house suck us in without us knowing (I was about to take the swords back, but didn't yet).

That isn't normal.

Teleporters only activate when told to.

Someone was waiting for us in the teleporter. Or maybe I should say something was, for it was a curve pointing at the third and final teleporter (the one with a stone horse in front of it). We pasted the clover patch with my lick clover in, so I tried to grab it for good luck and dropped the bows. Usually, I don't believe in those kinds of things, but I was desperate. I only got ½.

I grabed two of the leaves, but ONLY the leaves. The two leaves snapped off the stem and I was left with two leaves and the blinding light of the teleporter. When I woke up, it was day time. When I looked at my clock, it was 11:00 PM. Not AM. PM. I was left in this desert place with a thin line of trees leading to somewhere with Amalie and Kaylin. I saw some white pillars off in the distant, so I woke the other two and got to the pillars which led to a town. I came to the inn and got two rooms. I had my own while the girls had theirs. I'm currently writing at 11:30 PM, but it looks kind of early in the morning. What has happened, I truly don't know, but I'm too tired to wonder about it.

This is Steve, signing off


	5. Journal 5 : Baltane

**Finally, we're in Erinn! Took us a while, but still got there! If there is something that there is no such thing of, or I forgot to put in some quest, or there are too many people in the party to do that quest, I did it on purpose, so don't go and rage quit on me please!**

**I do not own any of the characters except Connor, Steve, Amalie, Shuka, Elsa, Kaylin, or Angie**

Journal #5: Baltane

Filia

In Erinn, the order of days from Monday to Sunday is: Alban Eiler, Baltane, Alban Heruin, Lughnasadh, Alban Elved, Samhain, Imbolic

10 minutes is 15 real-life seconds.

There are 8 weeks in the time elapse of a real-world day.

One year is one week.

Alban Eiler is the spring (vernal) equinox.

Baltane is when summer begins/May Day.

Alban Heruin is the summer solstice/midsummer's day.

Lughnasadh is autumn harvest.

Alban Elved is autumn equinox/autumn begins.

Samhain is the first day of winter/haloween.

Imbolic is the winter solstice.

Just needed to note all that down.

I woke up at six (how I do these things, I don't know) and went over to the girls' room. I slammed on the door to wake them up (as usual) and dragged them back to where we first were. I finally got them there (it took a whole 200 minutes. That's only 5 real-day minute.) and met Vena. She's a human elf trainer. That seems a little impossible to me…

But first I'm going to tell you/myself what was in those bags. I never realized that no one is going to read these except me. What happens when you get overstressed…

Amalie had a mace and some HP pots. HP pots heal thou. Talking to myself again…

Kaylin started with a cylinder and clay, wind, fire, and water crystals (300 each).

I got a longbow and 300 arrows.

Vena taught them how to use their weapons, use l-rods, and sketch. While they were doing this, I left them and went up to Castanea to deliver some letter I found in my bag. We learned about the basics of Mabinogi and got pretty ranked up. What was really interesting was that I got an owl from Yoff. I thought, 'Oh, it must be time to start the falcon chain quest.' But actually, he walked us to the arena (it was empty. Was it just convenient, or was this deliberate?) and sacrificed a falcon on some altar. Kaylin asked, "What's he doing?" and then transformed into a falcon.

We had a level 7 falcon. Kind of scary.

We did this two more times and me and Amalie.

Oh yeah, Amalie has orange hair.

Say, I didn't introduce Amalie.

Amalie is (now) a orange haired girl that is a little smaller than Kaylin and is usually carefree and still cares for others at the same time (is that possible?), but respects when to be serious and/or quiet.

Back to the story: I asked Yoff how he did that, and told me it was called "quick summon". It turns out that every person has the potential to be a dark night, paladin, falcon, or savage beast, but needs to be in certain circumstances to summon it. For heroes, their potential is blocked by a bar, and can be released by sacrificing an animal (different animal for each day), but can only use the skill when it is in dire need, but can use it at will if you do the Falcon chain quests. We came out and got an owl telling us that they sent in a trainee into Longa Dessert Ruins a little bit earlier but hasn't come out, so they wanted us to check it out. We used a berry (same item that she used) and entered. We went through some rooms (the boxes weren't open?) and found our first opened box. We went a little longer and found the boss room. We were about to go in, but felt and heard a possible explosion, then something like a thump on the ground. Amalie and Kaylin were about to rush in, so I literally had to pull on their shirts to stop them. I wasted a lot of energy on stopping them, but still told them my plan: I would go in and revive the trainee while the other two rushed in and distracted the Guardian of Ruins. We went through with the plan and came to the end room (there was only one box because us three didn't come in first) and then I asked the first and most important question that you always ask a trainee:

"What level are you? If you got beat by the horse dude, you are really not fit for this dungeon." My cat scratched at the wall in agreement. Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce my cat.

Her name is Sarmies and she is a siamese that has more strength than I do. It's kind of sad.

I turns out that the trainee is ALSO someone whose parents' left her etc. etc.

Her name is Elsa and she wears glasses and has blond hair that goes up to her shoulders or a little longer and is about as tall as Kaylin or a little taller.

So now I know six of the seven that I will have to take care of (including myself) and know that it's going to be awkward sometimes, considering that there will at LEAST one more girl than guy.

And she had a message.

I can't recite it by heart, but basically she had a dream with Nao in it, she told her to do this dungeon and that she would find us in it, and to tell us that we would have to get to Uladh around 6:00 AM real time tomorrow, then finally meet up with the other three in Dunbarton.

By the time we got out, it was a little bit over midnight and 10:15 AM in real-life time. We did more beginner quests and finally finished the quest called Eliminate 1 Guardian of the Ruins at around noon, and 10:30 in real life. I also have the pets that I have in my Mabinogi file (not my real life), so I have a magic carpet named Sarpet, a two-seater horse called Sargolan, and an owl called Sensamos (biggest frickin' inventory I've ever seen!). We all came back to the inn and spent the night in the inn. I decited to write this, and now it is a little before noon. I think tomorrow we'll learn all our life skills, and then go to Uladh. I'm probably going to send a copy of this to  
Connor and Shuka right now, so yeah.

As Spader of the Pendragon book series always,

Hobye-Ho

This is Steve, signing off.


	6. Journal 5 : Baltane by Shuka

**When it says it was written by someone else, it really was written by someone of that name.**

Journal #5: Baltane

Dunbarton

This is Shuka writing by the way.

So technically I just started this journal and I decided to do it because the only two things that are keeping me from losing logic is Angie and this journal and I really, wait, let me try again, REALLY don't want to rely on Angie for all of the logic so I kind of continued Steve's journal.

I am so messed up right now. I am in a place called Erin and I just lost some of my group because of some mysterious teleporter error and worst of all I got stuck with Angie… well actually right now since I don't know what I am doing right now so I might actually prefer being with Angie than alone but still… So anyways time in Erin is wacked up. It doesn't go by Monday, Tuesday, etc., etc., but by some wacked up Asian names. Still, I'm Asian, so it's okay and is just like another language for example in Korea you don't call Monday Monday… or do you? Anyways let me just tell you how my day started.

I woke up with Angie on top of me.

So I shoved her into a bottomless hole. Okay, just kidding but still I rolled her into a 4 foot ditch, same difference.

After that, I randomly started reading the Mabinogi Manual I had. Then suddenly a stick hit me. I was about to hit Angie with the stick but then the stick turned into a parrot. I asked it to turn into a Siamese (knowing that is the pet that Steve has), and it turned into a Siamese, and fell onto her face, which woke her up.

That's when I noticed the note in the back of the manual.

So basically, it's a magic ferret that can transform into a magic stick after 30 minutes of its last transformation, and after 10 seconds of being a magic stick, I can ask it to be any pet, and it will be that pet for 5 minutes. During these 5 minutes, it can transform into any other pet, but still goes on the clock of its last transformation. I named it Spark because that seemed like a cool name and it was also my name just modified… never mind, long story.

Angie slapped me after I read that, but I didn't really care since fighting won't help.

Angie had a Fluted Short Sword and ten HP 30 potions in her bag and I had the same items.

We seemed to be on the outskirts of a town, so we went into one called Tir Chonaill and found the town chief, Duncan. I gave him a letter I found in my bag and then started to learn some skills from the trainers. One was named Trefor and the other was called Renald. We were then sent to get this new kid from the dungeon called Alby Dungeon. We went along and found the kid in the room right before the boss room (for some reason, all of the chests were open. I wonder why…) and asked him his name. He said his name was Connor and that he was sent by Nao to find two of the seven heros in the dungeon in the boss room and to meet up with the other four tomorrow in Dunbarton around 6:00 AM real time. Evidently, he was waiting there for 20 minutes…

He is a kid that is too small for his age and uses a cylinder and dual-wields (with a wooden sword and the beginner sword) with blond hair and blue eyes. He also has a magic turtle that can fly when it hides in its shell. It grows and five people can ride on it. Not an everyday pet but then again, I have a random transforming magic stick so…

Anyways, we killed the boss (Angie was shocked that it was a spider, not to mention that it was quite a lot bigger than us) and didn't get a rewards chest (I hated that.) After all of that, we went out. Then we did a bunch of busy work such as doing random quests, exploring Erin and after a while we decided to go to the inn and rest up for tomorrow. We are probably going to wake up and go right away so I decided to write this journal today.

I know that Steve usually says, "Steve signing out" or something close to that but I am going to do something different because for all I know is that he died in that horrible catastrophe. So I might do "sayonara" or "see you later" or… whatever I will just leave it simple for today.

Good bye.


	7. Journal 6 : Alban Heruin

Journal #6: Alban Heruin

Taillteann

Connor

So um, this is Connor writing this, as you probably saw above...The new guy...? Th- whatever. Yeah, I'm a little new to this journal-writing stuff, so uh, don't criticize me or whatever.

I have to write for both sides, so I'll start with Shuka, Angie, and me.

We woke up at 5:55 AM, 5 minutes later than we wanted (Hey, I'm not used to getting up early!), so I summoned my flying turtle named Hiroto (big flight) and got there barely in time.

And before I move on, YES... You heard right... A magical, flying turtle. No one can EVER seem to get over that!

So about meeting up with the others we actually literally rode into them! We all fell over and got just some minor bruises and scratches. We all had a good laugh. Except for Elsa. She was really ticked off. She went off on us about how we had a job to do and didn't have time for stupid things like that. Just the littlest things get on her nerves sometimes. Hehe...

Now, to Steve, Amaie, Kaylin, and Elsa's side.

They woke up at 5:30 AM and found a stranger (stranger danger!) to take them to Port Quilia and Steve learned metallurgy there while the three girls did whatever on the beach. Steve didn't say any more about it to me so I'm kinda curious. But anyways, they got on a ship and rode to Port Cobh and rode his magic carpet (Steve and Amalie rode together) and his horse (Kaylin and Elsa rode together) to Dunbarton and then rode into us. Actually, Steve and Amalie did, but the message gets through. And don't ask how we landed. I refuse to tell! So then we discussed in the square and learned about each other. We then went off to learn some life skills and planned to return at Taillteann. Steve and Kaylin stayed in Dunbarton to learn how to cook, Shuka and I stayed to learn music comprehension and composing, Elsa went off to Bangor to learn blacksmithing and refining, and Amalie to Dugald Aisle to learn carpentry. Once Kaylin and Steve were finished with their book and got their supplies, Kaylin went off to get a fishing rod and then went to join Elsa, and Steve accompanied Shuka and me. We went off to get Shuka potion making and herbalism in Tir Chonaill , then went to get my taming stick in Cor. We all met up at Tailltean around noon/10:30 PM real-time and decided to do Falon's Summon quest, and talking for a while. Wasn't fun. By what Steve told me, we were supposed to do a 1-person RP, but Andras just told us about what happened to Falon, and Steve got really pissed off. By then it was around noon/11:03 real-time, so we decided to go to sleep. Steve and Shuka were too lazy to do this entry their selves, so they told me to it, but it was pretty fun. Maybe I'll do it again.

See ya!


	8. Journal 7 : Lughnasadh

Journal #7: Lughnasadh

Taillteann

Steve

_Written by Steve, da dregun_

This journal writing thing has turned into some kind of prize, so everyone wants to do it. Connor wants to do a lot, all the girls want to try, and Shuka almost convinced me to let him to do half the journal this time. And no, I'm not a dragon. Elsa somehow sneaked that on there with permanent ink.

I (key work "_**I**_") woke up at around 6:00 AM/Midnight and walked around. I had a chat with Eabha about alchemy, the mechanics of a cylinder, and Angie. For some reason, he likes her. How many things one can learn in less than 30 minutes…

I talked to the banker about how to use money carefully, how to throw trading cards, and why everyone talked about us. It turns out the girls were currently the best looking/most popular people in the city right totally did _**NOT**_ omit a very important person whose name starts with a S, last letter is E, middle letter is E, right in the middle of the E and E was a V, and in the middle of the E and S was a T, and has five letters in his name. Anyways, by the time I was pretty good, I had to wake up the girls and others because it was 10:00 AM/around midnight. I didn't tell the others about why everyone stared at us because I liked to see them squirm. That's not really a secret anymore since I wrote it down. Fercking permanent ink…

We did Andras's Test, but had to kill 70 because there are seventy of us, we delivered the Shadow Realm supplies, We planted tons of mines in the Shadow Realm, we defeated the temple knights (which were much harder than what I remembered. I guess they realized that there were seven of us instead of one), we did the secret mission, we did all the missions on the mission board we had to do, and now we have to wait for Tuesday. By now it was 6:00 PM, and we weren't tired, but we didn't want to do anything. Somehow, Kaylin made ice-cream for all of us (what rank of cooking do you need to do that?) and we all lounged around on Beacon Mound (everyone always forgets that place). Somehow, everyone got drunk except Elsa, and I, so I don't think that Angie, Connor, Shuka, Kaylin, or Amalie remember any of that. They started to do things that I didn't expect anyone to do in my life-time, but somehow, it all extremely proper. What my guess is that Kaylin got the vanilla from the vanilla flavored alcohol Pierrick was selling. Fortunately, there wasn't that much alcohol in the ice-cream. Bad part was that there was alcohol in the ice-cream. Luckily, my grandma owns a liquor shop, so I was raised in alcohol for a month or two every other year. I got everyone to the inn before people started throwing rocks at us what we were doing to the ground (smart move) and waited for everyone to go to sleep (1-2 real-time hours). I then went back to Beacon Mound to write this journal, and then Elsa joined me in writing this somewhere in the middle. Right now she is lying down, somehow with her face red. Oh yeah. Eweca. Derpiful moment. Somehow, she found the perfect spot so that the color of the moon combined with Eweca perfectly. Why am I writing this? Because I'm trying to fill up the whole page. My owl finally came back with a large nail. Considering that today's special was marble, that's simply marble-ous. I guess I should wake up Elsa from her involuntary sleep. Still, I wonder what's going to happen after we do whatever we're supposed to do. Do we go back to the normal lives that I can't be part of? Do I get stuck doing things I don't want to do? Do I get stuck in more awkward positions than I've ever been in before? Do my relationships with the others improve or get worse? Did I really just finish the page? I hope not, yes, probably, probably, yes. That took a while. Time to get slapped by Angie for wasting paper. Sigh…

_**Au revoir **_(are there any accents in that?)


End file.
